


не-королевская особа

by EnokiHatake



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, му цин с длинными волосами, рапунцель ау, хэппи энд, ци жун самый зубастый хамелеон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: Фэн Синь уверен, что сейчас вернет особу королевских кровей домой и заживет счастливо, Му Цин принципиально считает, что хороших людей на свете нет, а Ци Жун — просто хороший хамелеон.
Relationships: Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	не-королевская особа

«Пойди, выполни поручение королевы, наладь свою репутацию, да, Хуа Чэн? Скинул всю грязную работу на меня, сволочь вертлявая, еще б раз я согласился!» — висит Фэн Синь на стене высоченной башни и просит себя не смотреть вниз под любым предлогом. Вверх. Только вверх. Еще немного и запертая в башенке принцесса встретит его, и если она кинется обниматься, то он скинет ее с этого балкончика нахрен. Ему хватило одной женщины в этой жизни, чтобы начать бояться всех остальных и держаться на расстоянии хотя бы метра, а самое лучшее — как раз расстояние этой гребанной башни.

Может быть, поселиться тут после королевской награды? Как раз подальше от навязчивых личностей…

— Ох, — он переваливается через ограждение, распластываясь по полу звездой. Ну нет, здесь поселяться — это себе жизнь только усложнять. Лучше какой-нибудь домик. И поближе к городу. А не в темной-темной чаще леса, по которой рыскает королевская стража и по-любому найдет тебя, потому что единственное место, где ты можешь скрыться — пик, который торчит даже над самыми высокими деревьями в этой области! — Ну ладно… — поднимается на ноги, потягиваясь, — эй, принцесса, если ты еще не сдохла за годы заключения здесь, выходи! — и делает шаг вперед.

Бам.

Тело задерживается на пару секунд прежде чем снова рухнуть плашмя на деревянный пол.

Зеленый хамелеон на плече торжествующе стрекочет, сползает по длинной косе и тычется в идиотско-расслабленное лицо с не по-хамелеоньи злобной усмешкой.

И именно эта усмешка встречает Фэн Синя при пробуждении. Правда, перевернутая, потому что рептилия решила устроиться прямо на лбу, но зловещесть все равно угадывается. А вырваться не выходит, к стулу крепко привязан… волосами?!

— Это что еще за чертовщина? — он дергает на пробу руками. Хамелеон обнажает какие-то очень большие зубы. Слишком большие. Ладно, дергать он больше не будет. — Эй? Тут же явно кто-то есть, выходи!

Из тени доносится шорох — и Фэн Синь дергает слишком уж резко головой, чуть не скинув с себя зубастого хамелеона. Лучше бы скинул. Зеленый почти что рычит, возвращаясь на свое место, и распахивает самую что ни на есть пасть над носом. Угрожает.

— Ци Жун, не трогай его.

Хамелеон слишком уж явственно закатывает глаза. И нарочито аккуратно спускается на пол, уползая во мрак по косе.

Огромной, мать его, пепельной, косе.

Принцесса состарилась, пока ждала? Или просто те, кто пытался ее спасти, были настолько страшными, что от них только поседеть? Веянья моды прошлых веков? С этим нужно к Хуа Чэну, он главный модник среди их общества разбойников, спускает на тряпки и побрякушки столько денег, сколько не спускает на Се Ляня (кто бы подумал, что сворованное Высочество окажется настолько неприхотливым и вовсе не захочет возвращаться в свои края).

Коса шевелится, двинувшись в сторону, а потом разворачивается прямо к Фэн Синю, разворачивается, разворачивается… пока на свет не показывается юноша.

Принцесса сменила пол?

Он явно спросил это вслух, потому что глаза незнакомца раздраженно закатываются, а от стен отражается звонкое цоканье языка:

— Принцессы тут никогда не было. В отличие от идиотов, которые пытаются ее спасти уже сколько лет.

— А тебя спасти случайно не надо?

— Это спрашивает тот, кого вырубило с одного удара сковородки?

— А были те, кого не вырубало?

— Да.

Ужасно. Что вообще за монстры сюда пытались ломиться? Незнакомец смотрится угрожающе со сковородой и злобным хамелеоном на плече, но портит все впечатление длинная коса. Зачем вообще нужна такая?

— Если тебя привела сюда несуществующая принцесса, то можешь валить, — незнакомец дергает за волосы — и Фэн Синь может поклясться, что никогда не видел более пренебрежительного и одновременно практичного использования их. А потом он снова приземляется на пол, не выдержав долгого вращения. Ну как на пол. На волосы. Они просто везде.

— Меня привел сюда существующий королевский ребенок, похищенный в детстве и запертый в этой башне. Просто обычно в сказках в башню запирают принцесс, — Фэн Синь снова поднимается и просит себя не падать снова, а то цель на год будет выполнена за один чертов день. — Не хочешь пойти со мной к своим родителям?

Незнакомец снова закатывает глаза — и как же это бесит, господибоже.

— Король и королева — не мои родители.

— С чего ты так решил? — раздраженно вскидывает бровь Фэн Синь. — Знаешь ли, если твой кругозор ограничен башней, можно многое упустить даже в своей собственной жизни.

— Вообще-то у меня была мать, — отзываются в ответ.

— Ты уверен, что это была не злобная мачеха?..

Как же бесит это закатывание глаз. Хамелеон злобно стрекочет на плече, вытягиваясь в сторону Фэн Синя угрожающе и показывая очаровательные бритвенно-острые клыки.

— Ладно, допустим сглупил. Но может просто попробуешь пойти со мной?

В ответ красноречиво молчат. Так и читается в этом молчании «Заебал, сука» и «Отвали от меня нахрен».

— Ну, а вдруг тебя признают королевским ребенком и ты будешь жить в достатке до конца жизни? — предлагает Фэн Синь, и незнакомец дергается в его сторону так резко, что он уже готовится к очередному баму по голове и жмурится. Но в руки лишь впихивают уже знакомые колчан и лук и дорожную сумку и смотрят раздраженно:

— Просто свали.

И когда Фэн Синь собирается лезть прочь с этого балкончика, как и лез на него, с размаха хлопают ладонью по лицу. Даже остается красноватый след. И шепчут что-то раздраженно-злое.

— А?

Шепот повторяется.

— А? Извини, я не слы-

— Здесь есть дверь, долбоеб.

Ну, возможно, это и не королевская особа. Королевским особам не пристало пытаться пинком отправить по лестнице каждого встречного и материться хуже сапожников.  
Впрочем, это решать не ему.

***

— Отпусти меня, придурок! — болезненный пинок приходится в область ребер, и Фэн Синь смиряется, что там наверняка будет приличный такой синяк. Смиряется, кстати, раз десятый за последние полчаса, как и с тем, что от тяжести у него непременно будут болеть ноги и ныть плечо. Потому что королевская особа ножками идти не захотела, а на плечо поместилась прям как раз. Как и злобный хамелеон в сумку, чтоб его там раздавило во время пути.

— Неа, мы идем к тебе домой, — Фэн Синь поправляет его на плече нарочито неаккуратно — и получает по голове кулаком. — Может, хватит меня бить?

— Может, не стоит меня тащить непонятно куда? — пфыркают и словно бы невзначай пинают ниже талии. Фэн Синь вздыхает. И еще раз вздыхает. И еще раз бесполезно пытается успокоиться прежде чем подхватывает рукой под колени и перекидывает через плечо на землю с мрачным удовлетворением.

— Знаешь что, у меня тоже нет особого желания с тобой маяться, — начинает он, а в ответ недоверчиво вздергивают брови. — Да-да. Я это делаю ради денег и репутации. Может, будешь поступать из тех же побуждений?

Незнакомец игнорирует его слова, старательно ища взглядом пути отступления. Ладно. Ладно — Фэн Синь наступает ногой на длинную косу — раз не можем по-хорошему, то снова будем по-плохому.

— Кривули свои убери, — доносится злобный рык.

— Ты пойдешь со мной ко дворцу? — молчание. — Почему с тобой так сложно?.. — спрашивает юноша у небес и, не получив ответа, устало потирает переносицу. Достает из кожаного чехла охотничий нож, приседает рядом и хватается за косу. Тяжелая, плотная. Черт разрежешь, наверное. Даже жалко.

— Ты что собираешься сделать?.. — панически дергают волосы на себя.

— Облегчить ношу, конечно же, если мне придется тебя все это время на руках тащить, — хмыкает Фэн Синь, замахиваясь. Просто замахиваясь, чтобы припугнуть (это выходит: у незнакомца глаза распахиваются широко-широко и беспомощно) и пригрозить. Если волосы достигают такой длины, то явно не без причины и явно они дороги хозяину.

Но даже простого замаха хватает, чтобы из дорожной сумки вырвалось нечто злобное и зеленое и с силой вцепилось в руку до самого мяса.

— Ах ты ж!.. — шарахается в сторону Фэн Синь, выронив нож. Юноша торопливо подбирает часть косы, чтобы свалить — и приходится другой рукой вцепиться в конец, чтобы не упустить.

Только полдень, а у него уже впечатлений на год, сука!

Хамелеон по-собачьи рычит, не желая отцепляться, а незнакомец упрямо волочит его прямо с волосами прочь, надеясь, что чужое упрямство уступит боли в спине от постоянных столкновений в корягами, крапивой, муравейниками… словно бы специально выбирает худшую дорогу!

— Может, тьфу! — в рот попадает трава. — Может, поговорим?

— Слушай, я ведь не отцеплюсь! — повторяет попытку через пару метров.

— Да обернись ты хотя бы, я в твое лицо смазливое плюну! — выругивается Фэн Синь после второго муравейника, и на него правда оборачиваются, злобно щурясь и явно собираясь ответить в совершенно нелестной манере.

— Ты!.. — начинает незнакомец.

И напарывается тут же на ближайший пень со скатом в овраг.

Фэн Синь не реагирует. Летит следом и не реагирует. Когда в ужасе верещит хамелеон, цепляясь зубами просто потому что страшно, не реагирует. Когда они заматываются, как в кокон, в длинные волосы, не реагирует. Не реагирует, когда они больно сталкиваются лбами, а он оказывается лежащим на брыкающемся и недовольном парне.

— Давай резать? — предлагает он устало, забыв, что ножа рядом нет и поблизости.

— Только посмей! — по-змеиному шипят в ответ.

Ладно, на это он тоже не реагирует.

Реагировать он начинает тогда, когда выжившие после встряски муравьи начинают приходить в себя и ползать по телу.

— Убери их! — взвизгивает незнакомец, и Фэн Синь впервые — впервые — по-настоящему за все это время жалеет просто о том, что родился и судьба привела его сюда.

***

— Ну, и сколько это все добро будет сохнуть? — окидывает взглядом развешенные по всем ближайшим веткам волосы Фэн Синь.

— Не волочил бы меня, как мешок картошки, и не наступал бы на них, ничего бы не было, — шипят в ответ.

— Может, все же обрезать?

— Нет.

Фэн Синь вздыхает и подкидывает в костерок еще сухих палок. К ноге жмется выглядящий слишком уж несчастным и обиженным хамелеон. На него даже злиться не выходит: всего лишь вступился за хозяина. А вот на самого хозяина… приватизировавшего единственный плащ, заставившего бегать по лесу в поисках хоть какого-нибудь ужина (Фэн Синь не придурок, Фэн Синь отвесил затрещину и пошел к реке ловить рыбу, если королевская особа смущается мыться при нем, то может просто отвернуться) — вполне.

— Тебя хоть как зовут? — спрашивает он, когда рядом с костром усаживаются все.

— Му Цин, — шмыгают носом в ответ. Только заболевших в пути тут не хватало — ворчит про себя Фэн Синь, подпитывая пламя (авось и часть волосни сожжется от него).

— Представим ко дворцу как Фу Яо, разницы не будет, а звучать будет по-королевски, — жмет плечами Фэн Синь, заматывая тряпьем искусанную руку и обвиняюще посматривая на разомлевшую рептилию.

— А тебя как зовут? — после долгого молчания возникает вопрос. И на него бы огрызнуться, но Му Цин впервые за все это время не агрессует и просто спрашивает, интересуясь.

— Фэн Синь.

— О, а в объявлениях о розыске ты гораздо страшнее выглядишь.

А?

— Смысле?

— В смысле, что тебе явно не повезло с портретистом, — закатывает глаза Му Цин. — Нужно чтоб еще раз словили, а там может и нормальные объявления будут.

Фэн Синь потирает средним и указательным глаза и совсем не удивляется следующему вопросу.

— Почему ты так уверен, что приведешь меня во дворец и тебя вознаградят? Не выгонят за обман, не посадят, а…

— Я не уверен, — хмыкает Фэн Синь. — Я просто хочу попробовать. А ты вполне похож на ребенка из легенд. В честь тебя с твоими неприкосновенными волосами вполне можно запускать сотни фонариков ежегодно.

— Ты просто хочешь заработать, не придумывай, — цокает языком Му Цин и закатывает глаза. Кутается поплотнее в плащ и замолкает.

Может, и хочет. Но фонарики правда можно запускать. Фэн Синь задирает ворот рубахи повыше, потому что ему хватает укусов муравьев по всему телу и не хватало ещё комариных, и проваливается в чуткий сон… настолько, что утром не понимает, как собственный же плащ оказался на плечах, согревая.

Му Цин сидит поодаль, сооружая из волос что-то очень сложное и сокращающее их длину примерно до пяток. Переругивается, не понижая голоса, с хамелеоном, будто бы правда его понимает, а его понимают в ответ.

Наверное, это даже походит на человека из легенд, и возможно, что он даже вернет того, кого нужно, домой.

— Хорошо, я иду с тобой.

И даже все произойдет добровольно.

***

— Почему ты пошел в разбойники? — Фэн Синь врежет ему за то, что вопросы задаются совсем невовремя. Ну явно же не тогда, когда он старательно пытается увести их от стражи, шастающей в этих лесах!

— Я не разбойник, я благородный вор! — возмущенным шёпотом отвечают. — Ногами шевели быстрее!

— А почему ты понизил голос?

— Потом спросишь!

Просто куда-нибудь подальше уйдем, пожалуйста!

Дерево-дерево-дерево-куст, как эта коса еще не позацеплялась о каждый сучок и почему этот хамелеон до сих пор не упал где-нибудь на первом подскальзывании на гладком камне? Магия, не иначе. Дерево-дерево-о-боже-это-что-дом-быть-того-не может.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая?.. — не успевает задать вопрос Му Цин, потому что его в самой грубой форме пихают в раскрытую дверь и захлопывают ее следом с грохотом. Хамелеон шипит от тухлого запаха в помещении и от десятка направленных на него глаз и показательно прячется за шею Му Цина.

— Цзюйян? — кто-то подает голос, и Му Цин слишком выразительно выкатывает глаза, забыв выругаться. — Давно тебя не было здесь, Цзюйян, присаживайся! — зовут от барной стойки, и по фэйспалму Фэн Синя понятно, кого именно зовут.

— Большой член?.. — непонимающе спрашивает его Му Цин, и кто-то завывает глупую частушку еще времен его мошенничества:

— Друг всех девушек и жен,  
Сыновей дарует он!  
Огромный член, знаток страстей,  
Наньян дарует сыновей!

Му Цин лишь на долю секунды смотрит на него разочарованно и как-то горько. Доля секунды перед тем как невольно залиться хохотом.

Позор.

И ведь прочитали с Наньяном, а частушка лучше не стала!

Их усаживают за потрепанные временем, ножами, крюками и прочим столы, и Фэн Синь, несмотря на непрекращающийся обидный смех, все равно держит Му Цина за ткань рукава, чтобы тот не потерялся в этой забегаловке так, что потом даже лучшие ищейки не найдут.

— Туда не надо, — тормозит он Му Цина, когда того зовут присоединиться выпить три громилы.

— Почему?

— Я им не нравлюсь, а ты со мной.

— Ты говорил то же самое про предыдущих, — закатывает глаза юноша. Хамелеон, уместившийся на кончике косы, кусает за влажный нос большую псину.

— Тем я тоже не нравлюсь.

— А тем?..

— Предположим, я тут практически никому не нравлюсь, — прерывает его Фэн Синь. Выдыхает. Хватает кружку с элем. — Я пройдусь, поспрашиваю, как тут быстрее пройти до города. Сиди тут, — останавливает он Му Цина, — и не подходи ни к кому.

— Но чем мне заниматься? Просто сидеть? — закатывают глаза в ответ.

— Выпей, — взмахивает кружкой, даже не обернувшись, Фэн Синь.

Му Цин цокает языком, ворча себе под нос по поводу того, что не каждый может вечерком налакиваться и решать все проблемы в состоянии неадеквата, и хамелеон, вернувшийся на плечо, согласно кивает. Разбойник у бара при вопросе о чем-нибудь безалкогольном ставит перед ним стакан молока, и хоть так, знаете.

— Не с тем ты связался, — доверительно кивает ему сидящий поблизости дедок, одетый на манер Херувима.

Му Цин смотрит по сторонам и, не находя любопытных ушей, склоняется пониже, спрашивая:

— Он совершил что-то очень страшное?

— Наоборот. Разбойник, который геройствует. Воровской Робин Гуд. Он свое прозвище и получил от тех, кто хотел нажиться, а не отдавать все деньги от аферы над богатыми верунами беднякам, — старик глушит пиво так, словно ловить вертолеты — это нормально. — А может, вы друг друга и стоите, — он со смешком кивает в сторону стакана с молоком и испуганно косится на застрекотавшего хамелеона. — В общем, если хочешь нажиться, то ты явно не к тому подбился, парнишка.

— Он как раз хочет нажиться за счет меня, — хмыкает Му Цин в ответ. — Так что это он ко мне подбился.

— О. — Многозначительно выдает дедок. — Тогда знаешь, твоего подбившегося сейчас отобьют.

Му Цин непонимающе моргает, склоняя голову к плечу.

— Ну, прибьют, — и вновь не найдя понимания в чужом лице, добавляет. — Превратят в отбивную.

— Чего?

— Просто обернись, — выдыхает обреченно старый разбойник.

Фэн Синь, честно, не хотел ввязываться ни во что. Ни после того как лично признался, что тут его не любят, а потом в одного пошел бродить расспрашивать, что да как и открыт ли короткий путь через шахты. Просто кто-то слишком явно намекал на то, что он столько лет в деле, а так и не накопил ни копейки, и что цена за его голову явно завышена. Просто он всегда был довольно вспыльчивым. И очень поздно вспоминал о том, что его оружие для подобных рукопашных было утеряно.

И было бы ничего, если бы его противники были так же безоружны, как он, так нет же!

Большой, но явно новенький в компании, надвигается на него, и кажется, что он просто своим круглым телом может закрыть небо и полземли впридачу, так еще и с огромной дубиной за плечом. Усмехается. Так, спокойно, нужно просто увернуться от первого удара, дальше будет легче…

Маленькое зеленое пятно влетает прямо в чужое лицо с злобным стрекотанием, раздирая и искусывая его до жутких кровавых капель, стекающих по выдающемуся подбородку и шее.

— Пошли нахрен, он мне еще нужен! — влетает с удара ноги в еще не начавшуюся драку Му Цин, и, кажется, не только Фэн Синь при не особо выдающемся телосложении может похвастаться тяжелым ударом, потому что сгибается очередной мужлан в три погибели с очень уж высоким скулежом.

Он что, ему в пах?..

— Чего ты, блять, застыл? — рявкает на него Му Цин, держа сковородку на манер и меча и щита одновременно. И это было бы абсолютно нелепо, если бы… если бы его тактика боя не работала.

— Потому что мы сюда не драться пришли, — утягивает его за руку к себе Фэн Синь, прочь от удара. — Валим, пока можем, — шипит на покрасневшее отчего-то ухо и волочет сквозь окружившую толпу к выходу, успевая и оглохнуть, когда свистом и криком подзывают к себе Ци Жуна, и тот по чужим плечам добирается до них, и отбить ногу, отпихивая пьянчугу, перегородившего дорогу, и ввязаться в пару стычек, и…  
И, конечно же, при выходе напороться на стражу.

— Да твою ж! — рычит Фэн Синь и тянет за собой бежать. Просто бежать и не отпускать чужую руку, не прерываться, не думать о дыхании; там еще куча головорезов, пускай их вяжут, главное, чтобы из-за его лица за ними не увязались следом. Му Цин даже не возмущается, утаскиваясь, только кашлять начинает от долгого бега, но стоит отдать должное: случается это нескоро.

Они валятся на землю, зацепившись за забор уже какого-то лесничьего домика. Му Цин стоит на четвереньках, утирая с губ вязкую слюну и лихорадочно хватая воздух, Ци Жун в очередной раз доказывает свою человечность, сидя в ужасе и ступоре, и чужой крови, Фэн Синь лежит на спине, а перед глазами чернеет. Давно не было таких забегов.

— А, кха-а-х, обязательно… было… так?.. гнать? — спрашивает Му Цин, приподнимаясь и вздрагивая от эха выстрелов за спиной. Коса у него взлохматилась. Вау. Она все же из этого мира.

— Обязательно, — поднимается на ноги Фэн Синь. — И сейчас идти дальше тоже обязательно.

На удивление, снова никто не возражал. Только Му Цин пару раз закатывал глаза на неудачные попытки поиска ночлега, потому что в итоге они все равно вышли в лес и там снова заделали костерок. Уже больше для того, чтобы комаров отпугнуть и погреться, чем сушить десятки метров волос.

— У тебя… неплохой удар.

Фэн Синь просто хочет начать разговор, не надо закатывать глаза!

— А у тебя терки со всеми, не только с государством, — раздраженно фыркает Му Цин, протягивая руки к огню. — У тебя вообще хоть кто-нибудь есть? Или что-нибудь? К чему ты можешь вернуться?

Повисает тишина. Му Цин потирает виски, коротко извиняясь за вспыльчивость. Но добавляет, что Фэн Синь редкостный идиот и придурок, и дурак, и именно в таком порядке, явно не из этого века вылез.

— Почему же ты тогда полез в драку за идиота-придурка-дурака? — фыркает Фэн Синь. Сытость от выпивки в таверне сходит на нет и кричит из желудка перед смертью.

— Потому что я принял самое ужасное решение в своей жизни.

— Какое? — вздергивает брови Фэн Синь.

— Довериться тебе, — Му Цин снова утаскивает себе плащ, а Ци Жун забирается за ворот чужой рубашки, пригреваясь. — Спокойной ночи.

Фэн Синь не отзывается, еще долго смотря в очерченное тепло-рыжими бликами лицо и нервно кусая губы.

***

— Дай сюда свою руку, — говорит наутро Му Цин, почему-то смущенно отводя взгляд в сторону. Фэн Синю страшно просто от сочетания Му Цина и смущения, поэтому он не то что руку не дает, но даже отходит куда подальше. Ну, не зажила за время пути, ну, острые зубы у твоей жабы, ну чего там в городе не видели, переживет. — Дай руку, твою мать, пока я не передумал!

«Да лучше бы передумал», — проносится у Фэн Синя в голове. Особенно когда его руку начинают обматывать прядью пепельных волос.

— Так и должно быть? — недоверчиво косится он, а в ответ устало кивают:

— Считай, что это подарок на прощание.

Фэн Синь хмурится, но не успевает даже звука произнести, потому что Му Цин начинает петь, и это, наверное самое завораживающее зрелище, которое ему доводилось видеть и слышать. Волосы, словно подсвеченные, нет, они ярче лунного света в темную ночь, мягче самых дорогих тканей, и от них прохладно, как от ручья в летний зной.

А когда прядь убирают, возвращая обратно в сложную причёску — ладонь оказывается абсолютно целой. Фэн Синь уже успел смириться с мыслью об уродливых шрамах, о том, что, возможно, есть какая-то зараза у этого хамелеона, раз ничего даже не думает затягиваться, а тут…

Он открывает рот, чтобы заорать от ужаса, и его тут же затыкают ладонью:

— Спокойно, — вкрадчиво говорит Му Цин. — Сейчас я уберу руку, и ты не будешь кричать и паниковать, — он дожидается согласного кивка прежде чем отвести взгляд, и убирает ладонь.

— Ааа-

— Спокойно.

— А. А вообще-то я спокоен. Очень спокоен, — нервно улыбается Фэн Синь. — Меня просто интересуют твои волосы и волшебная сила, скрывающаяся в них. И давно они у тебя такое вытворяют?

Вопреки чужому восторгу Му Цин смотрит все угрюмее и все бледнеет с каждым словом:

— С рождения.

— Ох, ну, это дар такой, да?.. Я очень мало что знаю о всяких магических причудах, но вроде как.

— Да, это дар, — прерывает его Му Цин. — Они исполняют мои желания.

— Вау, — Фэн Синь искренне не понимает чужого настроения, потому что сам сейчас в восторге. — То есть, они прям все-все желания могут исполнить? Если так, то ты мог бы неплохо зарабатывать, — смеется Фэн Синь, опуская ладонь на чужие волосы и проводя до плеч. И он не может понять, какого черта его руку откидывают прочь и смотрят так злобно. — О, прости. Спасибо за такой подарок. Но если все пройдет хорошо, то это будет не прощанием…

— Это было прощание не с тобой.

В эту ночь они останавливаются в городе, и Му Цин с ним не разговаривает. Ци Жун смотрит, как в первый день — недоверчиво и плотоядно.

Фэн Синь не спит всю ночь, и он честно смотрит не только на чужие волосы. Его больше занимает расслабленное во сне лицо.

***

Не вышло. Хуа Чэн разводит руками, говоря, что королевская семья не признала в Му Цине того самого пропавшего ребенка и платить не будет. Фэн Синя особо никогда не интересовали деньги, и без них как-то справлялся, его больше пугает то, что его друзья упустили Му Цина.

Наверняка ведь специально!

— Му Цин! — кричит он на площадях, обегая немаленький город по кругу. — Му Цин! — по всем подворотням. — Му Цин, блять! — он не видит ничего похожего и у выхода из города: ни похожей косы, ни зеленого яркого пятна на плече, и плюет под ноги разъяренно. Куда он поперся? Обратно что ли к башне тащиться? Он слоняется от колонны к колонне, туда-сюда, и так мог бы часами, высматривая, но его задевает какой-то мудак плечом, с Фэн Синь всегда был вспыльчивым человеком.

И еще у него теперь есть нож, и это повышает шансы на нормальную драку, а не избиение.

Но когда он разворачивается, то перед ним знакомое лицо. И глаза знакомо закатываются. И Ци Жун знакомо скалится с плеча, защищая.

Только вот…

— Бывай, благородный воришка, — презрительно кидает Му Цин, разворачиваясь к выходу из города.

…только вот волосы не длинные, не пепельные, а обычные черные, и обрезаны неровно по лопатки.

— Что с твоими волосами?

— Ничего особенного, просто решил от них избавиться, — Му Цин даже не оборачивается к нему, поэтому приходится обгонять и держать за плечи с опасностью снова чуть не лишиться пальцев. — Что, так грустно, что такой дар не смог присвоить? — ядовито усмехается юноша перед ним.

— Да с чего ты так решил…

— Да потому что вам всем только это от меня и нужно: как только узнаете о том, на что способен это великий дар — так сразу думаете, как же прибрать его к рукам! — выкрикивает с обидой Му Цин. — Раньше ходили слухи у той башни, все тащились подряд, всем подряд заманивали, тебе от меня нужна была только сыгранная роль, но как только ты узнал о том, на что я способен, так сразу передумал!..

— С чего ты решил, что я…

— Заткнись! — рявкает он. — Восемнадцать лет я из-за этого бессмысленного дара сидел в гребаной башне, восемнадцать лет отваживал всяких проходимцев, восемнадцать лет убеждал собственную мать, что есть на свете люди, которые не купятся на эту чертову магию, свалившуюся мне на голову, но все бессмысленно, потому что она была права!

— Да с чего ты решил, что моя цель поменялась, я искал тебя, придурка, потому что ты даже дороги обратно не знаешь! — вспыляет Фэн Синь, разводя руками.

— Ты думаешь, я, блять, слепой?! — тычет ему в грудь Му Цин. — Думаешь, я не видел, как изменился твой взгляд, когда ты узнал обо всем?

— Во-первых, я нихрена не узнал, ты, скотина скрытная, — хватает его за грудки Фэн Синь. — Во-вторых, у меня не от этого лицо, взгляд, что ты там увидел, изменилось, — он понижает голос до шепота, и Му Цин бессознательно сглатывает, замирая, и отвечая тоже шёпотом:

— А почему он изменился?

— Потому что я окончательно понял, что влюбился в тебя, придурок, — Фэн Синь шепчет почти в губы, не встречая сопротивления — и совсем не ожидает, что его в следующий момент отпихнут. — Ну не порть хоть каноны жанра, твою ж дивизию! — обреченно вздыхает он и шагает вперед, сокращая расстояние между собой и вырвавшимся из хватки Му Цином. До того как он, с уже привычной ему растерянностью, не сваливается в привязанную к берегу лодку. — Можно я тебя, осла эдакого, хоть раз поцелую? — Фэн Синь отвязывает лодку, отпинывает ее от пристани в бурное течение реки и запрыгивает следом, чуть не перевернув ее.

— Да нельзя мне ни целоваться, ни пить, ни чего еще такое! — вспыхивает Му Цин, вжимаясь в лавку-перекладину, и все равно успевает закатить глаза. И возмущенно выдыхает и поджимает губы, видя, как Фэн Синь приклядывает руку к лицу. — Что?

— У тебя, вроде как, исчезла последняя причина хранить чистоту и целомудрие, а ты так тупишь.

— Исчезла… — заторможенно повторяет Му Цин. Смотрит, как перед ним приседают, устало потирая виски и бурча что-то о вредности запирания в башнях, — и притягивает за щеки к себе, неумело целуя. И даже почти не кусаясь на чужую насмешку от такой неопытности.

И даже позволяя скользнуть горячим ладоням дальше, чем кому-либо когда-либо позволялось.

И волосы разметывались по лодке черные-черные, как жидкое золото, какое находят в самых глубоких недрах земли.


End file.
